


Pasa luciendo su real majestad.

by bev_hm



Series: Mariachi Richie Tozier [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on Twitter Art, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Mariachi Richie Tozier, Mexican Maggie Tozier, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_hm/pseuds/bev_hm
Summary: Richie Tozier was six years old when he decided that he wanted to be a mariachi.Based on a twitter art post of Richie as a mariachi, and the subsequent freakout it followed by the Latinx members of the fandom.
Relationships: Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Richie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier
Series: Mariachi Richie Tozier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Pasa luciendo su real majestad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Effy here with a fanfic inspired on [this art](https://twitter.com/Disenteriart/status/1305089379237584896?s=20) by @Disenteriart on twitter, and then these [other](https://twitter.com/KaspBARKS/status/1306034247682199553?s=20) [two](https://twitter.com/thesadclownx/status/1305976804860100608?s=20) by [@KaspBARKS](https://twitter.com/kaspBARKS)and [@thesadclownx ](https://twitter.com/thesadclownx) that followed it! This will be part of a series, and the next one-shot will be posted sometime this week!  
> Special thanks to the latinx clowntown gc, les amo mucho <3

Richie Tozier was six years old when he decided that he wanted to be a mariachi. 

According to countless interviews he had given throughout his career, the date was September 17th, 1982. The time is unknown but he always assumed that it had been before midnight since the fireworks had yet to start. 

“Richie! Come here mi niño, I gotta show you something.” His mom had said, pulling him out of the lotería game he was playing with Stan and Bill, two of his new friends from grade school. He reluctantly followed instructions, not before assuring his friends he would be “Right back my good fellows! Just got to go with my mumsy for a wee bit!” In that awful British accent that he had picked up a few days back. 

Soon enough he was standing in the middle of the park, where a stage had been set up. On it there were ten guys wearing matching outfits, that seemed very familiar to the young Tozier. 

“Mami, look! They’re wearing the same costume that abuelo was wearing in that photo you showed me!” 

Maggie smiled fondly. “That’s right mi corazón de melón! Do you remember what I told you they’re called?”

“They’re a mariachi!”

“Exactly mijo! They’re a mariachi band and they're gonna play some songs!” she exclaimed, as her child clapped with excitement ”And look, your cousin Arturo is right there with everyone!”

Arturo was Richie’s favorite cousin. Even though he was the oldest one, having turned eighteen just a couple months prior, he always played with him and bought him ice cream when he babysat, so when his mother mentioned him he’s excitement grew. He searched for him between the almost identical men, yelling his name over and over again. Soon enough he made eye contact with the young man, who gave him a smile laced with endearment before turning around to help the others set up. 

More people started to gather around, and the kid had to start jumping around so he could find a way to see, itching for a growth spurt that was years away. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grabbing him and pulling him up, and he found himself several feet taller as he rested on his father’s shoulders. 

“Vat vere you doing on zee floor Richie? You're gonna miss zee show!” He asked, making the boy giggle.

“No daddy! We’re British now.”

“Oh, we are?”

“Yup!”

“Pip pip tally-ho then!”

“Quiet you two! The show’s starting” Maggie said, putting a finger over her lips dramatically. 

At a count of three, courtesy of Arturo, the two men with violins started to play a melody that Richie identified as one of the many songs Maggie hummed while she did chores around the house. He poked his mother’s shoulder excitedly as if to ask her if she also realized the song, and she gave him a reassuring nod before turning her attention back to the stage. 

Richie followed her gaze only to find himself locking stares with his cousin, who gave him a quick wink before grabbing the microphone from its stand. The boy’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t know Arturo was the singer! He would be asking him all about it once the show was done. For now, all he could do was watch. 

“ _Solitaria camina la bikina_

_La gente se pone a murmurar_

_Dicen que tiene una pena_

_Dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar_ “

Wentworth looked up to see his son enthralled by the spectacle in front of him, paying his entire attention as he had never seen him do before. Richie looked immersed in the music. The world could end in that exact moment and it would go unnoticed by the boy. He had a gleam in his eyes, and the man knew that whatever was going on in his little head would change his son forever. 

“ _La bikina tiene pena y dolor_

 _La bikina no conoce el amor_ “

Richie looked around, amazed to see how almost every single person around him sang along to the lyrics. Some were yelling at the top of their lungs, clearly in many different states of inebriation. Others, like Maggie, were just softly following the tune, enjoying the atmosphere and the surprisingly good music from Derry’s resident mariachi band. 

This was the first time in his very short life that Richie had felt a sense of community as strong as what he was feeling right at that moment. Well, he had been going to these parties since he was an inch long in his mother’s belly, after all, it was her who put these all together. But now it had been like a switch had been flipped. He wanted to feel it forever. The warmth, giddiness, nostalgia. Just plain old happiness that was spread throughout the small crowd. 

But it wasn’t only that though. 

As he turned his attention back to his cousin, he saw how much fun he was having. He looked elated to be there. Like he was doing his favorite thing in the world. As if the stage was where he belonged. Like giving all these people joy brought _him_ joy. Richie wanted to do that. He wanted to be happy by making people happy. And how else could he do that if not the same way?

“ _Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa_

_No permite la quieran consolar_

_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_

_Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él_ “

He didn’t sleep much that night thanks to the excitement of his newfound purpose, and to the number of churros with cajeta, he ate when his parents weren’t watching. He instead used that time to craft a plan, which would be put in motion the next day. 

To the dismay of his parents, the boy was up and ready to start the day by seven a.m. They were able to sense that he had something in his mind, but he surprisingly kept his mouth shut. “It’s a secret!“ he said in response to the prodding questions. “You’ll find out soon!“

Soon enough turned out to be two hours after, when a very tired and hungover Arturo called to let them know Richie had shown up at his house, only a block away, and would be staying there for the day. 

“Did he tell you what the secret was?“ Maggie asked, intrigue getting the best of her. 

_“He did_ “ her nephew responded. _“All I have to say is sorry in advance_ “

“Sorry? What for?“

_“Well your house is going to become way nosier from no- RICHIE PUT THAT DOWN!“_

_“But how am I s’posed to learn if I can’t grab the instruments!_ “ She heard her son faintly say from the background.

 _“WE’RE NOT STARTING WITH THE VIOLIN, WE’RE STARTING WITH THE GUITAR!_ “ the young man replied, inciting a laugh from the woman. _“Sorry tia, I’ll call you back in a few hours. RICARDO DEJA ESO AHÍ CABR-“_

_‘CLICK’_

She stood with the phone on her hand for a minute, processing the information. Then she shrugged and hung up the phone, before walking to her backyard, where Went was working on his beloved vegetable garden. “Mi amor, are you going out today?“ she asked, leaning on the doorframe. 

Went looked up and wiped his forehead with his gloved hand, unknowingly rubbing dirt all over it. “Nope! don’t have any plans, honey.“ He grunted as he stood up, and Maggie stifled a laugh with her right palm. “What do you have in mind?“

“Well I just got off the phone with Arturo, and it seems that we’re about to have a budding musician in our home.

“Is that so?“

“Yup! So I think that it’d be nice for us to get a little surprise for our kid. What do you say cariño?“ 

Went walked towards his wife, taking off his gloves before wrapping his arms around her waist. She in return wrapped hers around his neck, not before wiping the dirt off of his face. “Well darling, I think that’s a great idea.“ he replied. He gave her a quick peck before separating, which made Maggie giggle like a teenager who had just kissed her crush. “Let me take a shower and we’ll go, alright?“ 

She nodded and followed him into the house, parting ways in the hallway. While her husband went into their room to grab clothes, she went into the room they kept as a storage closet. She went straight for a box, labeled ‘Papá’, and she opened it up slowly like if she made any wrong move, it’s contents would disappear.

Slowly, she pulled out a deep lilac mariachi hat, along with a matching suit. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the beautiful silver details that covered it, memories of her childhood running through her mind. She closed her eyes and pictured herself in the middle of a family dinner, her father tuning his guitar while she and her siblings sat around him looking at him expectantly. She saw him give her a secret smile before he guided his group into playing her favorite song. She saw him give Went an encouraging clap in the back, and then count down to the beginning of one of the many serenades that she would receive during their relationship. She saw, last but not least, Richie on his father’s arms, as he sang him a lullaby the night he went to visit her in the hospital. 

After wiping her eyes, she carefully put the suit back in the box. Sure, at the moment Richie was way too small to fill the outfit. But maybe someday in the future, if he truly was serious about this thing, he’d wear it with pride. 

“Love, I’m ready! Let’s go, I think I know where we can go.“ Went exclaimed from outside the room, pulling her out of her daydream. 

Around two o’clock they were back in the house, with a couple of new items in tow. Richie appeared not half an hour later, babbling about his day and asking for lunch. They sat down to eat a bit of the pozole that was leftover from the night before, as the boy went on and on about his newfound dream.

“And Arturo said that if I learn to play the guitar by December, he’ll give me one for Christmas!“ he finished off excitedly, before shoving a spoonful of his food into his mouth. 

Maggie and Went looked at each other knowingly, and although they had talked about waiting to give Richie his surprise as a reward for his hopefully good grades in a week, neither of them were going to be able to keep the secret. Richie, ever the wunderkind, noticed the shift in his parents’ behavior and pouted at the thought of not being let into the secret. Once he questioned them, they shared one last look before telling him to come with them to the living room.

“Am I in trouble?“ he asked as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. 

“You’re not in trouble mi niño. It’s a fun surprise, we promise“ Maggie replied, stretching her pinky out. Richie visibly relaxed at the gesture and proceeded to wrap his own against it before running into the living room, eager to find out what his parents had in store for him. 

Propped up on one of the couches were two boxes covered in Christmas-themed wrapping paper, a fact that made Richie chuckle. He started to frantically unwrap the bigger one, not noticing Maggie rushing into the room with their camera. 

Once he finally was able to get through the several layers Went had put in as a joke, his eyes finally landed on the present. The boy’s expression went from confusion, to shock, to unadulterated joy in a matter of seconds, and when he turned his gaze to his parents, it was filled with tears. 

“Si te gustó?” Maggie asked, choking up as well.

All Richie could do was nod before bursting into tears. The couple ran to comfort him, not before Maggie hastily set the camera down. He wrapped his tiny arms around their torsos, trying to reach as far as he could while they murmured loving and encouraging words at him. 

They stayed there for what seemed hours, just wrapped up in each other. Once they separated the pozole had gone cold, so Went reheated it while Richie opened the other box, that had a barre, a few pack of strings, a hat that was way too big on his small head but he put on immediately, and a measuring tape which Maggie used to write down Richie’s measurements to make him his mariachi suit. 

Years in the future, when Richie is thousands of miles away from his home, he’ll be asked by a reporter when was the moment that he decided to follow his career path. He’ll give her the same answer he has given for the past twenty years. But once she’s gone and he’s left alone, he’ll look back on this moment and reaffirm to himself that it was right then, sitting on his living room couch next to his parents as they ate their lukewarm pozole, telling him how good he was at the two chords he had learned that day and gushing about being excited to see him on a stage one day, when he truly decided that he wanted to be a mariachi. Because he wanted to make them happy. And how could he do that if not the same way?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter as [@bev_hm](https://twitter.com/bev_hm) and here's my [Ko-Fi](https://t.co/pg6kcmRXGT?amp=1) if you'd like to support me!


End file.
